space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue-ops
Rogue Operations Rogues can use time off to run a criminal “operation” in an urban area to earn money. To do this, the Character must be a Rogue Specialist and know at least one of the following “Operation” Skills: *'Disguise' : Pretending to be someone else for their money *'Pick Locks' : Breaking and entering for purposes of robbery *'Pick Pockets' : Picking pockets of unsuspecting victims *'Interrogation Techniques' : Blackmail and information brokering *'Forgery' : Forging local currency and laundering it into real currency *'Net-Smarts' : Phishing, Nigerian Money Laundering, etc. Whichever skill the Rogue chooses to use, he must spend 4 hours working an area to profit and on a successful Operation skill check will make $50/applicable skill level/4-hour Block. A failed Operation Skill Check means that no money was made. In addition, if the Operation skill check is unsuccessful then the Rogue must make a Luck Save. A successful save means they lose 100% of the maximum earnable amount for the operation. If the Rogue cannot pay the amount immediately then they have the choice of selling equipment or going into debt to a local loan shark (for a hefty interest rate: D10 X 10 % per day) but the amount owed must be accounted for immediately. Money lost reflects the investment made to plan the failed operation such as paying for specialized equipment, bribes, or juicy information. If the Luck save fails, the Rogue has attracted unwanted attention and must either flee, fight or face the consequences, (roll on the Unwanted Attention table). Two Rogues can work together and assist each other if they’re using the same skill. Each Rogue brings in an amount equal to their skill level and each must make a luck save if necessary. If the Street-Smarts Skill is known, (Rogue Masters can use Underworld Organization), for the city where the operation is active then the Rogue makes a DF Check to know the best places to fence stolen items and avoid dangerous turf. A Streets-Smarts check is only made once per city the first time an Operation is attempted and cannot be attempted again until the Skill level is increased. (a Rogue Master can try both the Street-Smarts and Underworld Organization Skills). A successful Street-Smarts check doubles the take from the operation, while a failed roll means no bonus income. A critical success means +1 DF checks for all future operations in the city while a critical failure means -1 DF for all future operations in the city. Raising the level of Street-Smarts (or Underworld Organization) allows for another chance at the DF check. 'Unwanted Attention Table' Rogues can attempt to make more money by taking more risks. A Rogue can incur a penalty to his Operation Skill in order to multiply his take. The amount earned increases by 10% for each -1 penalty to the Operation Skill. Normally, a Rogue with Level 5 Pick Pockets could make $250 over a 4 hour block. However, by incurring a -5 penalty to his Operation Skill, the Rogue can increase the take by 50%, to $375. A city, (or town, village, etc.), is composed of a number of operating areas based on population size. In a High-Tech setting there will be roughly one area for every 10,000 people. In a low-tech setting there will be roughly one area for every 1,000 people. A rogue can safely operate in an area once each day without penalty. However, areas that are used in an operation more than once during a 24 hour period result in a -1 penalty to DF check each time it is used e.g. -1 the second time, -2 the third time, etc.). All penalties are cumulative. Using an Operation Skill more than once in the same city during a 24 hour period results a -1 penalty to the DF check for each time it is used (e.g. -1 the second time, -2 the third time, etc.). However, if only using an Operation Skill once a day or using a different Operation Skill there is no penalty. All penalties are cumulative. If the Rogue has achieved Mastery level in the Operation Skill then the chance for success is automatic unless a modifier is incurred at which point a DF Check must be made as per usual. 'Acquisition' Rogues can use their Rogue Operations Skills to “make Acquisitions” . The Rogue plies his trade to come by just what he needs. Items that can be acquired are limited to common or uncommon equipment that would normally be found in the operation area. No Prototypes, Arch magic, Magic Implants, Salvage, Rare, Unique or Quest items can be acquired in this manner. The level of the acquired item cannot exceed the level of the Skill used in its acquisition. Acquisition is a special Rogue operation that functions a little differently than normal Rogue Operations. If the Rogue fails the DF check against their Rogue Skill they don’t have to make a Luck Save like they would with a normal Rogue Operation. A failed Roll means the Rogue simply failed to acquire the item they were looking for. A rogue can opt to take negative modifier and increase the risk if they like but it does not affect the reward. 'Laying Low' After making an acquisition the rogue must lay low for awhile. The Rogue cannot use the same skill to make Acquisitions in that area again for a day (only once in 6 blocks). The higher the level of item the rogue Acquires the longer the Rogue must lay low after wards. Increase the time between Skill uses by 6 blocks at levels 4, 7, and 10 of the item acquired. Acquisition and a Normal Rogue operation can both be performed in the same area with the same skill without a penalty. 'Rogue Masters and Acquisition' Rogue Masters are Adept at Acquisition and are able to pool levels to Acquire complex or large objects. By working several areas or using a combination of different skills the Rogue Master can work consecutive blocks to pull together a big Acquisition. In this way the Rogue master can Acquire items like fully, loaded multi-weapons or tricked out vehicles. Any time the Rogue Master makes an Acquisition they can choose to acquire any number of items as long as the total levels of all the items acquired don’t exceed the level of the skill used. In addition if the Master strings together consecutive Blocks making Acquisitions he can add all the levels together and then divide those levels amongst any number of items as long as none of them exceed the level of the Highest skill used. G'uild Assassins' Guild Assassins are adept at keeping a low profile. They only need to Lay Low for half the normal time. Category:skills Category:rogue